dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 217
Episode 217 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Tommy Sotomayor's DMCA madness continues Videos played #David from Christians against Slipknot talking in #Trump supporter says riots aren’t necessarily a bad thing (not found) #RWW News: Alex Jones Screams Because He Loves #RWW News: Mark Burns: Abortion Rights Is Black Genocide #Tommy Sotomayor The Drunken Peasants The Amazing Atheist Joseph Martelli never got $1 off YouTube #Middletown, Ohio School Shooting Hoax of February 29, 2016 (James Austin Hancock Shooter) #Taylor Steele - "All These Bodies" Start of the Show The episode started an hour late (thanks Obama). The peasants came on and discussed Saint Patricks Day and Scotty's claim of episode 238 being the best DP episode of all time. The peasants announced that there would be no post show, and talked about how Tommy Sotomayor is a dickless, false-flagging, douche. Paul joined the conversation and they talked about Tommy's bullshit GoFundMe. TJ being the racist he is mistook Tommy Sotomayor for Tim Black. Ben said he'd have to have him on to discuss this situation. The peasants moved on to Troll or Not a Troll of a Christian who was against the band Slipknot delivering a message in tongues. They decided he was a bad troll. Next they moved on to a video of a Trump supporter saying that riots aren't really a bad thing. They discussed the video for a while before moving on to a video of Alex Jones talking about how he screams because he loves you. The peasants talked about his anger which seems like a stage performance and his crazy, paranoid, conspiracist attitude. Middle of the Show The peasants moved on to a video of a pro-Trump pastor talking about how abortion is 'black genocide'. The peasants' brilliant plan to combat the deaths of "babies" is to learn how to just ejaculate 1 single sperm. The peasants then took a quick 15 minutes break. The peasants came back with some gay, forced sponsor natural conversation about some razors. The peasants moved on to the Crazy People Segment with a video of Joseph Martelli agreeing with Tommy Sotomayor and disagreeing with the Drunken Peasants "Podcast". Scotty brought up the way TJ eats cereal like a fat guy and Ben brought up some idiot in the chat talking about how Ben and Scotty are fat and have no opinions at all. End of the Show The peasants then went on to a video of some moron talking about how the shooting in Madison Junior-Senior High School was a hoax. After that they played a shitty SJW/feminist slam poetry. The peasants decided that SJW slam poetry would be a great weapon for ISIS and would also be a great recruitment tool. The peasants watched more of the gibber-gabber before plugging their shirts. The peasants ended the show early do to time constraints. Quotes "If it is to be, then it can not be, if I was."- Paul "If i can have not been before I was, But can also be, Before I am, But in also being, Be not being what I was" - a poem by Paul "We should weaponize this cringe."- TJ in reference to feminist slam poetry Trivia * Second show to air on TheAmazingAtheist channel following the false-DMCA from this cunt. * This episode was foretold in Scotty's prophesey to be the greatest episode ever * Ben Cackle Counter: Ben laughed in his signature way 23 times during the show Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego